The growth of the Internet has made digital distribution of content more desirable. The lower costs of digital distribution over a computer network versus distribution using physical media can only be expected to further drive the growth of the digital distribution channel. A growing number of content types such as applications, games, music, books and movies are now available through digital downloads, including mobile applications for wireless devices (sometimes called “apps”).
With the growth of digital content, content developers are able to distribute content items at relatively low cost. This has resulted in the growth of the market for digital content items. In addition, the increase in digital content items has created a need for managing rights for digital items, such as Digital Rights Management (DRM) systems. With the proliferation of digital content items, managing, tracking and transferring rights to such content items have become more difficult.